When we meet
by MangaOtaku14
Summary: Summary so far. Ichigo and Rukia have gotten married and had a son. Five years after that their son dies from a hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Confessions and marriage

I don't own bleach: Tite Kubo does

Summary: Well I can't really give a summary without giving away anything so yea. You'll just have to read. But I can tell you it will be about Rukia and Ichigo first and then their children more.

and check back to see if I've updated or not. Let's just say the earlier chapters are mostly about Ichigo and Rukia as the main characters. and the rest of the gang but later on it's their children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will try to update regularly as well. Usually I try to write the chapters then type them plus school work

will also keep me from updating. Reviews and suggestions will help me out a lot thank you. I will try to take them kindly since I don't take critique kindly a lot.

Ichigo Kurosaki felt as if he were in school again when Rukia started yelling at him for what seemed like, well, Ichigo couldn't count how many times in a row about how he killed hollows.

"Don't cut them twice cut them once in the head: Rukia said smacking the orange –haired shinigami in the head.

Ichigo breathing in trying not to snap at the raven haired devil of a woman that he secretly loved. Renji had told him to confess his feelings though Ichigo did not want to for fear of what her brother Byakuya would do. Fear spread into the shinigami's limbs as her thought about the noble releasing his bankai on Ichigo. "Ugh horrible" Ichigo thought with a sigh. Though why should he be scared of that raven haired freak of a loyal noble to the laws of where ever the noble stayed.

"Ichigo are you listening to me?" Rukia snapped. The sun had just set and the evening stars were beginning to come out as well as the full moon, it matched Rukia's sword when ever she fought with it, dancing as the release command was.

Ichigo was staring at the night sky glancing up at the full moon. "No not really Rukia" He said catching her next kick in his hand.

Rukia blushed slightly, her feelings for Ichigo had grown into a blossoming secret love just like Ichigo's had, because of the same fear was instilled in her.

"The moon is beautiful tonight" Ichigo stared down at her. "Just like your eyes" He smiled slightly at the thought, _had that just come out of his mouth?_

"I…Ichigo." Rukia said her angry demeanor changed to that of just a regular school girl. "Why did you say that?" She asked her voice wavering.

Ichigo breathed in again hoping she didn't freak out at what he was about to say. "Rukia I love you" He said. "I didn't want to tell you before now because of your brother and how he's so overprotective of you"

"I….I…Ichigo" Rukia stuttered her voice squeaky. "I love you too" She paused glancing up at the orange haired boy. "When did you first begin to love me?" she asked smiling slightly.

"When I rescued you from the clutches of Aizen" Ichigo said putting a large hand on Rukia's petite but Amazon like arms.

"Congratulations!" A voice said from behind the bushes where Ichigo and Rukia had been standing in front of. Guess who it was? Urahara and crew. They ruined the moment.

The two held each other parting, and promising to meet tomorrow.

Few months later Ichigo and Rukia were standing before an alter. in a church before a priest. The two had been dating for a few months and Ichigo couldn't take it not being near her every day anymore and popped the question, ironically the day after the anniversary of his mother's death. "I'm going to kill that soon to be brother and law of mine!"Ichigo thought grinding his teeth as people from both the soul society and the real world sat watching them.

Byakuya had planned the whole thing, even paying for it. He wanted to make sure even though Rukia wouldn't let him use Senbonsakura on Ichigo at least once that he could embarrass him really bad in front of some of the lieutenants.

Ichigo stood in a tux holding Rukia's hands. "Do you take this lovely woman to…...?"

"I do" Ichigo said cutting him off. Rukia also cut him off as the priest asked the same question. The two felt like this was going to last for eternity when Ichigo heard those words he had been wanting to hear for a while.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest finally said. The next thing Ichigo knew he was riding next to Rukia in a car that said. "Just married" Something his now teenage sisters had decorated. "We are together alone at last" Ichigo whispered as he kissed her pushing her down onto the seat gently.

Ohhh. Mushy mushy chapter I know. I will try to get their attitudes better next chapters. I promise!. Review!


	2. My father is a shinigami & and a baby?

Ch.2.My father is a shinigami & a baby?!

Ichigo's shinigami representative badge went off for what seemed like the twentieth time in a row that day. Rukia complained. "Ichigo shut that thing off its going off again"

"I've tried the thing shuts off after about 15 minutes!" Ichigo said sighing slightly.

It was several months since Rukia and Ichigo had been married and Rukia had moved into the apartment Ichigo had lived in since graduating high school.

All of a sudden the badge stopped beeping. Ichigo swore the thing was malfunctioning but it wasn't. The rep badge had been doing the same thing since their honeymoon.

In the middle of Karakura town Isshin Kurosaki stood where a hollow had been before he defeated it.

"Ah Kurosaki" Urahara said stepping from the shadows, where the shopkeeper always seemed to lurk. "I thought it was your son. You do realize Ichigo thinks he's going crazy because that god forsaken badge of his goes off and then shuts up quickly."

"Let him think that! I'm having fun"Isshin said laughing. "that idiot of a son of mine hasn't figured it out yet that I'm a shinigami unlike his sisters" Isshin paused as if thinking. "Plus I want him to have a normal married life"

Urahara shook his head. "You night want to rethink that because Yamamoto has offered the boy a place as a captain in the gotei and Ichigo is thinking about taking it."

Isshin touched his own captain cloak. "I should" Isshin finally admitted defeat to Urahara's nagging.

"Well then let's go" Urahara said smiling, though it was hidden by his fan. It was he whom had convinced Isshin to do kill the hollows in the area in the first place so Ichigo might discover his father's hidden identity.

Back at the apartment, Rukia felt sick and felt massive spiritual energy coming toward their place. "Ichigo go check that reiastu that's coming this way" Rukia called running to the bathroom.

Ichigo peeked around the corner seeing her run into the bathroom. He wondered what was wrong with Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widened when he finally caught the sense of spiritual energy-almost like his own, well without the hollow taint of course.

"There's no way that could be Karin or Yuzu" Ichigo huffing like a little school girl. "And none of the others would flare their spirit energy like this"

Ichigo breathed in and let it out yanking open the door.

"Hi son!" his father said smiling. Urahara was just standing silent where he was fanning himself. "See Kisuke he didn't react badly!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo exclaimed pointing at his father. "You're a shinigami!?"

Urahara smiled. "You owe me 20 dollars Isshin" He said laughing slightly.

"And you know Urahara!?" Ichigo said glancing between his father and the man he could call his master of training for him but didn't dare. Ichigo had suspected for years that his father was originally a shinigami that's why his father had not really suspected where Ichigo had gone during all those times to the soul society.

Ichigo leaned against the doorway of his apartment as his father went to explain about all of this and Ichigo stood dumbfounded listening to the whole gist of it. He could not believe it. Urahara added his bit to it. Through this Rukia stood in the doorway behind the three listening after just getting off the phone with her doctor that Rukia had secretly visited without Ichigo knowing so he wouldn't worry because of her sickness.

Urahara glanced around Ichigo's still frozen figure. "Ah Rukia-Chan you seem to want to speak to Ichigo what is it?"

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo. I just got off the phone with the doctor that I visited." She sighed again preparing to say it.

"Rukia spit it out!" Ichigo said looking down at his short wife.

"I'm pregnant" Rukia blurted out. "We are going to have a baby."

Ichigo looked as if he were going to faint. "A baby?!?" Ichigo that was all he could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3. Untitled

I could not think of a title for this chapter since it covers a lot or rather I wrote a lot for this chapter don't expect it to be short. Send some reviews for those who have been reading it, I would love some, tell me what you think.

I do not own Bleach: Tite Kudo

Thud!

If Ichigo didn't faint from finding out his father was a shinigami finding out that his wife whom he had just married a couple of months ago, did.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said frantically watching his unconious body fall. Isshin caught his son before he hit the floor, gently laying him down.

Rukia was beside Ichigo shaking him. "Ichigo wake up!" An evil grin appeared on her face. "Ichigo wake up or I'll send Chappy the bunny on you!"

Isshin was crying comically "I'm going to be a grandfather!" the bunny threat worked more than it needed to. "NO!" Ichigo cried shooting up right sweat rolling off his forehead. "Heheh so I'm going to be a father" Ichigo smiled kissing Rukia, though he glared at her before doing so.

"I hope it's a boy"

None all Ichigo had to do was wait nine months couple with Rukia's pregnancy urges.

Nine months later, Ichigo expected a call any day from Rukia or anyone else that visited her telling him to get his ass to the hospital she was having the baby, where he worked at the Kurosaki clinic.

Instead of a call however, Ichigo was visited by Byakuya Kuchki in his shinigami form.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said bluntly but it hit him guessing why the raven haired Kuchki head was there. "Rukia!"He exclaimed jumping from his rolling chair.

"Kozo go to your wife. She sent me here" Byakuya told him simply. Ichigo could tell Byakuya was either excited or wearing the "She was a bitch about it face". Maybe he was glad he would have a nephew, someone he could help raise since Hisana died before he have a child with her. Later though Byakuya might have a chance to raise the baby by himself. (Hint)

Ichigo was gone before he could blink again. Ichigo was running for his life toward Karakura town hospital. The soon to be father wished he could just change to his shinigami form and shunpo to the hospital but no he had to get there as a human. When Ichigo reached the hospital, Ishida, (Because he worked at the hospital now (his father owned it), Inoue, and several others were already there.

Ichigo sat down, eyes to the floor to wait it out. "Please let everything be ok Ichigo said rocking back and forth.

Zangetsu's voice echoed in his head. _"Your making it rain here, baka!"_ he sensed the boy anxiety. _"She'll be ok. I'm sure of it Ichigo"_ Zangetsu's voice faded from his mind.

All the while Ichigo had froze listening to his sword's words. The group knew all too well what was going on. Those nine months when no one was there, Zangetsu had been there for the stressed out Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?" A nurse called smiling as she walked out from the delivery room. "Your wife came through and is asking for you"

Ichigo jumped up, excited to see his newborn child.

"Ichigo" Rukia said when Ichigo appeared. "He's so beautiful" there in Rukia's arms lay a raven haired boy who had his father's look. Gently Rukia handed the boy over to his father.

"I think his name should be Chappy!" Rukia said happily going on and on about Chappy clothes and what not.

"Kyo" Ichigo interrupted her and her Chappy rant.

"What?" Rukia asked cocking her head like a dog when someone is talking to it.

"Kyo is his name, NOT Chappy" Ichigo said simply after catching a lamp that had been thrown at him. "Don't do that and guys you can come in now"

Zangetsu could see Kyo through Ichigo's eyes.

"He'll be strong like his father" The sword thought. "But he will suffer" That was something Zagetsu would not tell Ichigo.

Several of the women shinigami that had come from the soul society walked through. "Aw how cute!" Matsamoto said as the outside group entered.

Byakuya asked for the baby to hold. An awkard silence followed because everyone was surprised. Finally Ichigo handed over Kyo to Byakuya and he gently took the baby.

Rukia smiled seeing her brother hold Kyo the way he did. Maybe Byakuya saw something of himself in the boy.

"He'll be a strong one" Byakuya said aloud as Kyo grabbed his Uncle's finger. Ichigo and Rukia just grinned. This was going to be a strange childhood for the boy.


	4. an old friend and 5 years later

Ch.4An old friend and five years later

I do not own Bleach what so ever but Tite Kubo does. Though I do own the Kurosaki kids that I have created. .. I still haven't gotten any reviews people and I would love some critique on this fanfiction. I'm actually starting to have fun with this fanfiction, as this one is the first one I've gone over 3 chapters.

There was one more person, Ichigo never expected to see again.

Chad.

Ichigo's best friend had died in the final battle against Aizen and what was left of his aranacar army. (Several had joined the shinigami side-Nel and Grimmjarow )

"Yo Ichigo" Chad said glancing at him through his wild hair.

What? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded. Renji of course explained.

"Think about it food ball" Renji said smirking. "He had spiritual energy when he died. Ganju brought him to the academy after the boy visited him; Chad quickly got through the academy in 4 years instead of 7 years and joined our ranks"

"What squad?" Ichigo asked having a gut feeling he knew.

"11th with Ken-Chan!" A small squeaky voice said and the pink head of Yachiru appeared apparently if Kenpachi was busy, Chad was Yachiru's substitute.

Rukia smiled as the men left to catch up. "Well at least Ichigo won't be depressed now!"Rukia said laughing to herself.

Five years later…..

"Daddy, Daddy!" a five year old called. This was the same little boy, Kyo that Byakuya held five years ago. Ichigo and Rukia had hid the fact they were shinigami, despite that Kyo could see spirits like his father could at that age.

"What is it son?" Ichigo said peeking around the corner from his office where he was working on some of the clinics paper work.

"There's another ghostie!" Kyo said smiling, indeed there was.

"Mommy will take care of it" Ichigo said. "But she's taking a nap" Really Rukia was taking care of a hollow.

Rukia came through the door and Ichigo turned Kyo around. While he did Rukia preformed a soul burial on the soul.

Kyo jerked from his father seeing his mother. "Mommy dressed weird!" of course Kyo knew how to talk better but he talked that way to annoy his father.

"Son stop talking like that"Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, glad Kyo had not been able to witness his mother popping out of her gigai. Rukia quickly disappeared to his gigai before Kyo could question her.

Kyo looked up at the face of his father. "I'm going to the park dad see ya later!" Kyo's friends were at the door asking him to come. The Kurosaki's had not a clue their son would be killed by a hollow still stalking the town.

Ichigo's badge went off 30 minutes later "I'll take care of it" He slipped out of his baby and took off. "That's where Kyo is" Ichigo exclaimed realizing the hollow was near the park. It was too late, when Ichigo arrived at the scene; the hollow had run Kyo through. "Dad!" Kyo called out with his last breath. "Help me!" Ichigo saw footprints leading away knowing the five year old had told his friends to run.

"Kyo no!" Ichigo called out running to hold his dead sons body.

"Ichigo it's too late" Rukia's cold seemingly dead voice came from behind him.

"I'm sorry he couldn't be saved but his spirit will be sent to the soul society and you know that"

"Yea" Ichigo simple said as Rukia hugged him and he hugged back, together crying in the light rain that had begun to fall.

Alright! Another chapter done, I'm enjoying doing this fanfiction and I wonder what's going to happen to Kyo in the soul society, will he become a shinigami like his mother did or will he just simply remain there…..


	5. 15 years later & byakuya's find

Ch.5.15 years later & Byakuya's find

Alright I know I have been getting ahead a lot with skipping but hey I promise I won't skip years ahead now. .. I would love some reviews though that way I know how well I am doing.

I do not own bleach-Tite Kubo does. Though I do own the kids OOC I have made up.

Ichigo and Rukia were happy once more. The same year that Kyo was killed, they were blessed with another child. (Most of which was Ichigo's fault. (Hint).

"Mom dad I'm home!" An orange haired girl, 15 years old called. Her name was Misaki Kurosaki named after Ichigo's mother.

"Welcome home Misaki!" Rukia, now an overly protective mother, exclaimed running to hug her daughter.

Ichigo turned back to his paperwork after greeting his daughter. The paperwork lay in mountainous piles on his desk, which not all of it was for the clinic, for now he was a fill in captain. Chad delivered the work each day to him. Now it made it harder to hide the fact from Misaki that her parents were shinigami and she might be one too.

"Mom dad who are the black robed people around here?" Misaki asked absentmindly.

"They are performers!" Rukia said quickly, as to not leave for her daughter to question. "now get up to your room and do your homework"

Misaki stomped off angry that her question had not really been answered with a logical answer.

"Ichigo, honey we'll have to tell her sometime or another" Rukia said as she stared at her middle aged husband.. Ichigo looked so much like Isshin now except for the fact he was orange haired and Isshin was brown.

Meanwhile at the Kuchki household in the soul society. "Sir there's a man stalking outside your home!" One of the maids called. Byakuya stood quickly and walked to the door, sliding it open.

"Who??"Byakuya asked his scraf blowing slightly in the wind.

"let me go" A young man in his early twenties was dragged into the place door slammed shut on his rear end.

Byakuya's cold expression changed for a moment. "Kyo?" He questioned though he was tall and grown the boy standing in front of him was Kyo Kurosaki, his nephew.

"That's my name how did you know?" Kyo asked curiously. The boy didn't remember anything at all from 15 years ago not many spirits did.

"Why are you here kozo?" Byakuya asked.

"Something drew me here" Kyo answered looking down at his feet. "I don't really know"

Byakuya's voice softened unnaturally. "I know why but it is to complicated to tell you at the moment"

"For the time being I have something to discuss with the elders of my clan" Byakuya turned swiftly on a foot seemingly disappearing.

Kyo just looked dumbfounded flopping down. Byakuya's torture of Ichigo Kurosaki was just beginning.


End file.
